Baby Its Cold Outside
by CertifiedTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward are stuck in a blizzard and can't leave the house. What keeps them busy? All human ! One shot Rated M for lemons


**B.P.O.V**

**''**Edward! Its cold and we can't leave the house!'' We can't leave the house because of this damn blizzard!

''I know Bella. The news cast says its bad out there.'' He knows I don't like the cold. I sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I put my sock covered foot on his leg. He took it in between his big hands and started to massage it.

''Bella, Baby just relax. It could be fun you know. You and I alone. Stuck in the house.'' He massages more thoroughly. I moan.

''That feels good.'' I moan again as he massages the back of my foot. Then he bends down and starts kissing my foot up to my knee. He takes off my sock and starts kissing each of my toes and starts massaging them.

''See you need to relax.'' He dropped my foot, hovered over me and started attacking my lips with his. I kissed him back just as hungrily as he did. I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth and started massaging mine with his. He started getting up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned as I trailed hot wet kisses up and down his neck.

''Mmm Bella keep doing that and I'm gonna have to take you on the kitchen table.'' He smiled down at me and I giggled like a school girl. He reached our room and threw me on the bed. He got on the bed and I straddled his waist. I started kissing him and he started kissing my neck and sucking on my collar-bone. I moaned. He started to take off my shirt but stopped.

I looked at him in confusion. ''What?''

He smirked at me. ''I want you to strip for me.''

He wants me to strip. OK then. I get up and started to sing a tune in my head and swayed my hips with the beat. I started taking off my shirt slowly revealing the Black thin laced bra that I had under. I saw him squirm and smirked at him. Then I started to slowly lower my pants revealing the thin laced thong I was wearing under. Then, I started playing with the waist band of it. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I rub circles around the waist band of my thong, then dip my hand inside. I heard Edward whimper. I started running my fingers through my folds and moaned.

Then I take my fingers out and put them in my mouth. Edward growled. I stalk toward the bed, Then unclasped my bra and took of the thong. Then I climbed and straddled his wast. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled his pants and underwear down, then took off his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his toned abs. He took hold of my back and took my nipple in his mouth. I gasped and mewed as loud as possible. His warm mouth felt good over my breast.

I felt my wetness fall on his leg. I want him now so bad. I pull away and balance myself over his erection. I sunk down over the tip and moaned. Then I sunk down deeper and we both moaned simultaneously. He flipped us over and started thrusting hard and erratic into me. I moaned and screamed.

''Hnng'' I moaned louder. He hit my G spot and I screamed.

''Edward I'm close'' I groan and crash my lips against his. He moans and I slip my tongue into his mouth.

''Baby Im gonna uhhhhh'' I cum and grasp the sheets into my hand. I scream as my mouth forms in an O form. Soon after, Edward follows.

A few minutes later, I feel angel kisses on my collar-bone. I smile and look at Edward.

''I love you'' I smile at him

''I love you. Forever.''

~,~.~

Later that day, I started to make dinner. I made mashed potatoes with fried chicken and salad. Then, for dessert, I made berry cobbler. As I ate the cobbler, I thought about teasing Edward. So I get up, knowing Edward would stare I sway my hips and get the whip cream. I walk back to the table, I put some whip cream on my cobbler and make it hit my finger.

''Oh got some on my finger'' I put my finger in my mouth and suck on it. I swirl my tongue over the tip and moan. I rub some cream on my lip and lick it off. Then I bite my lip and smile seductively the winked. I take a fork full of my cobbler and put it i my mouth. I moan and close my eyes. I see Edward squirm and smiled. After I finished, I got up and bent down and whispered in Edwards ear.

''The fork or my finger could have been that long warm juicy cock of yours.'' I wink and walk to my bedroom.

I put on a thigh length dark red with black lace gown with a black thong. Then I lay down on the bed and put on my glasses and take out a book called wuthering heights. I hear foot steps and smiled. I hear Edwards breath hitch as he opens the door. I smile to myself and continue reading to see what he's going to do. He takes off his pants and shirt. I get up and walk to him and whisper in his ear.

'' I want you to do me like drugs tonight. Will you do that for me baby?'' I suck on his ear lobe and lick his pulse point. He grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him. He bends me over the foot board and pulls down my thong. I smile and bite my lip as I see his erection sprung to life when he pulls down his underwear. He rubs my ass and I wiggle against him and moan. He moves all the way back and thrusts deep inside of me. I moan embarrassingly loud. All of him was inside of me and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. He groaned and I moaned. As I was close to my climax, Edward angled his hips and went deeper inside me. He hit my g spot and I screamed. I dug my nails deeper into the foot board and stated to cum. My body spasm-ed and I saw sparks as I closed my eyes Edward came soon after me and still kept thrusting into me. Once I came back to life, I saw the man who I love look as beautiful as ever.

''I love you'' I kissed him softly

'' I love you too''

**The End**

**so what do you think? This is my first one shot! Reviews.. and be honest **


End file.
